Poema
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Naruto, un joven estudiante de preparatoria huérfano, con el gran don de que cada poema que declamada, llega hasta el alma del oyente. Sasuke, un chico engreído que cree solo en la belleza superficial y quien cree que las palabras no significan nada Con dos vidas tan diferentes, nunca creyeron que llegarían a enamorarse y a conocerse por medio de un poema de despedida declamado
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_"Quizás no exista un arte tan profundamente humano como la poesía, que nace directamente del alma de su creador, para compartir su sentir con el resto del mundo. Por eso los poemas tocan nuestras fibras más sensibles, sin importar la época ni el momento en el que fueron creados. La poesía se vive más intensamente cuando se declama, cuando la voz expresa lo que siente el corazón. Un poema bien declamado, es un poema inolvidable._

_La declamación es un arte. Su objetivo es realzar la belleza por medio de la palabra oral. La entonación, el gesto, la vehemencia, el entusiasmo y la pasión con el que se pronuncian los poemas son los factores determinantes de una buena recitación."_

El joven cerró el libro con aburrimiento y suspiro. No podía creer que le había llamado la atención un libro de "Poesía Universal", a decir verdad nunca le había gustado, pero su curiosidad fue grande que decidió leer el Prologo.

-Vaya cursilería-se dijo así mismo- jamás en mi vida había leído algo tan cursi como eso, ja realzar la belleza con palabras, eso es una estupidez, la belleza, que tiene de bello las letras, esas son pendejadas de la gente mayor, la belleza en el siglo XXl es diferente, es una tía muy buena, con curvas, un grande y redondo trasero, con dos grandes bubis….. hmmm eso si es belleza- dijo mientras se relamía los labios

Salió de aquella pequeña librería, miro por la ventana donde se encontraba aquel libro que llamo su atención, lo miro por última vez y continúo su camino

/POEMA/

**_-Cuando yo me vaya, no quiero que llores,_**

**_Quédate en silencio sin decir palabras,_**

**_Y vive recuerdos, reconforta el alma._**

**_Cuando yo me duerma, respeta mi sueño_**

**_Por algo me duermo, por algo me eh ido.-_**

-Basta Naruto, no está bien- decía una mujer rubia a un joven rubio que estaba parado en un escenario.

Este dio un suspiro desanimado, era la quinta vez que le detenían su declamación

-Anda baja de ahí y practica tu solo- decía aquella mujer.

El joven de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos azules se encogió de hombros y asintió, comenzó a bajar el improvisado escenario en el que practicaban. Paso a un lado de su profesora y la miro detalladamente.

La mujer que no llegaba a los 40 años, miraba al escenario con gran interés, mirando cada ademan, cada movimiento, cada gesto del alumno en turno. El joven rubio solo la observaba, duro así un corto tiempo, hasta que se animo a preguntar.

-¿En que falle Tsunade sensei?

La mujer se giro a verlo, le sonrió, parecía que estaba esperando a que el chico preguntara su falla.

-Sentimiento- fue la simple palabra que respondió

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Sentimiento Naruto, cuando alguien declama un poema como ese, debe sentir, hacer recordar al oyente recuerdos agradables, de alguien que ah caído en un sueño eterno. Debes hacerlos recordar, que sonrían por el simple hecho de que en su memoria aun se encuentra esa persona, que sin importar el tiempo aun forma parte de su vida.-La mujer miro al joven, se agacho y lo tomo de los hombros-debes fusionarte con el poema, decirlo a base de una experiencia personal.

-Tsunade sensei, soy un chico huérfano que está en esta escuela gracias a una beca, no conozco a mis padres, ni sé si tengo hermanos, ¿Cómo quiere que conozca la experiencia de perder a alguien?

Ante esto la mujer sonrió con melancolía. Naruto espero respuesta, pero esa nunca le fue dada.

-me voy por hoy, hasta mañana sensei- dijo para comenzar a marcharse del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ^^

Me siento hyper cansada xDDDD

ok espero les guste este capitulo ^^

* * *

Capitulo 1: Las bases del sentimiento

Naruto salía de su salón ya con su mochila, su cara lucia deprimida y caminaba desganado, salió del edificio y estaba por salir de la entrada a la escuela cuando choco con alguien, ambos jóvenes fueron a dar a suelo.

-Yo lo siento- dijo rápidamente sin mirar a la otra persona

-Descuida- una suave y melodiosa voz se escucho-¿no te paso nada Naruto-kun?

Naruto levant su vista para ver a una chica azabache, de blanca piel y hermosos ojos color perla

-Hi…Hinata-chan, lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- decía mientras ayudaba a la joven a levantarse

-hehe, descuida, yo también iba distraída- contesto la joven

-Lo siento- respondió el rubio

-Salieron temprano hoy- dijo la oji perla

-Eh… bueno, no, los demás siguen practicando yo me salí de la clase- Hinata se sorprendió ante estas palabras

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué?- pregunto

-El poema que me dieron no me sale, o puedo declamarlo bien- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Te parece si vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas, yo invito así que no me digas que no- dijo sonriente y sin lugar a dar réplica.

-Está bien- respondió el oji azul a su amiga

-Bien, dame solo 5 minutos, debo ir a dejar esto en dirección- dijo para después echarse a correr por el campus.

El rubio solo la miraba mientras se alejaba, se fue a recargar a un árbol cercano y disfrutar de la sombra que este le estaba ofreciendo. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

-Perder a alguien- se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados. La brisa del viento revolvía sus hermosos cabellos rubios.

No paso mucho cuando finalmente Hinata regreso a su lado

-Lamento la demora Naru-kun- dijo alegre mientras lo tomaba de la mano- ahora vamos por un helado- dijo la alegre joven

El rubio únicamente sonrió mientras asentía y comenzaba a caminar con su amiga fuera de la escuela.

/En la cafetería/

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en una cafetería. Hinata tenía un helado de tres bolas de fresa con chocolate decorado con galletas y bombones mientras el de Naruto era de Vainilla

-Y bien ¿Qué clase de poema te toco esta vez?

El chico suspiro

Un poema de despedida

-¡Oh Vaya!- dijo con asombro- ya quiero oírte, sabes que soy tu fan

-Lo sé, pero…. Simplemente no me sale. No puedo expresar el dolor y la angustia y están frustrante- dijo mientras llevaba una cucharada de helado a su boca

-ya que es un poema triste/alegre, porque no piensas en algo así, por ejemplo cuando la madre superiora Camila falleció, no fue ella quien te recibió -Naruto entristeció un poco.- Lo siento, creo que no debí haber dicho eso

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, tienes razón, aun así siento que el poema expresa algo más preciado, alguien importante, alguien a quien nos es difícil decir "ya no estará más".

-Naruto, respóndeme algo ¿Cuál es la base de cada poema?

-El sentimiento-respondió el oji azul

-Vez, tienes la base, sabes que es lo que te falta, solo no sabes expresarlo,-puso una mano en su hombro- también eres humano, pero a diferencia de mi o de cualquier otra persona a ti te cuesta más trabajo encontrarle significado a los sentimientos, pero –hizo una pausa- se que lograras entenderlos-sonrió

El joven estaba desconcertado, no había comprendido del todo lo que su amiga le dijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, yo aqui apareciendo despues de dos o tres dias desaparecida xDDD

Espero les guste este capitulo :D

* * *

Capitulo 2: Lagrimas de sentimientos

Hinata se había marchado dejando pensativo al rubio, pero también con un nuevo animo.

-Mañana, seguro mañana lo hare bien- se animo a si mismo mientras salía de la cafetería.

Al día siguiente las clases fueron de lo más normales que pudo haber. El rubio había llegado con nuevos ánimos para felicidad de la pelinegra. Al salir del aula Hinata se fue a su respectivo trabajo y el rubio a su club.

Llego hasta su aula de ensayo. Al entrar todos se le quedaron viendo, y no era para tanto, el día anterior se había ido sin decir palabra alguna, algo muy extraño en el. Y no solo eso, había estado fallando continuamente en su declamación, eso era algo casi imposible de pensar para los demás. Tsunade al verlo entrar sonrió.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Naruto- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Tsunade-sensei- devolvió el gesto- sensei, ¿podría ser el primero en pasar?

-Si así te lo permite Tamiya, yo no tendré ningún problema.

El rubio miro a una chica rubia de ojos azules, bella figura, un tanto tímida. Esta solo le sonrió asintiendo, el chico devolvió el gesto.

-Gracias Hikari chan-dijo para comenzar a caminar en dirección al escenario, subió a la improvisada plataforma, cerro los ojos, respiro hondo y abrió sus ojos para comenzar a ver a los espectadores.

-POEMA-

Sasuke caminaba por la escuela al finalizar las clases, de pronto varios murmullos seguidos de aplausos se escucharon, volteo hacia el viejo edificio que tenía la escuela. Todos sabían que ahí practica un club de alguna tontería. Así que no le prestó atención y siguió caminando. Había escapado de su club de futbol ese día, solo quería estar solo, totalmente solo. Malditos sentimientos que lo volvían débil, pero le era inevitable no sentirlos, "el" era la persona más importante, pero tenía que haberse ido de una cruel manera.

-Sasuke-kun- una voz chillona se escucho a lo lejos

-Tsk ¿Qué quieres Sakura?- dijo un tanto molesto al ver una chica peli rosa acercarse

-El entrenador te está llamando, al parecer debe dar un aviso importante- dijo un tanto seria

Sasuke hizo una mueca y dijo algo intendible para comenzar a caminar con dirección a las canchas de futbol seguido de la peli rosa.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la larva digo sakura

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo Sakura?

- bueno, tu sabes- es que ya van a ser dos años de lo de Itachi-san, y siempre- fue interrumpida por el azabache

-Sakura, deja el tema de Itachi, estoy bien no me pasa nada, ahora sigamos, mientras más rápido mejor.

Una vez llegaron Sakura se fue con las demás porristas un poco mas atrás de todos los jugadores del club de futbol. El entrenado un hombre alto de cabellera plateada con la mitas de su rostro oculto los miraba a todos.

-Como sabrán el partido del festival es el más esperado de la temporada, por desgracia nos dieron el peor horario posible, ya que seremos el ultimo club en participar- ante estas palabras todos resongaron- ¡Silencio!

-Hey Kakashi-sensei ¿Quiénes obtuvieron el horario principal?- pregunto un joven l de cabellera oscura y ojos perla

-Hmm!- miraba una hoja- según esto el club de Declamación

-¿Queeee?- gritaron todos

-¿Esos nerds tienen el estelar? Pregunto alguien

-Eso parece- contesto Kakashi de lo más tranquilo- por el momento se pueden ir a sus casa, los entrenamientos para el festival de pasado mañana serán los mismos- dijo para comenzar a caminar y salir de las canchas.

Y así todos se fueron yendo a sus casas.


End file.
